


SNEAK

by MissTaken4Mad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death (but everyone already knows he dies), F/F, F/M, Femslash, Marietta is salty but can you blame her, Onesided!Cho/Marietta, repost from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTaken4Mad/pseuds/MissTaken4Mad
Summary: Marietta truly IS upset when Cedric dies.





	SNEAK

Marietta truly _is_ upset when Cedric dies, though perhaps for the wrong reasons (well, if you're going to go and ask her bloody _mother's_ opinion, but isn't it enough that she _is_ upset?).

Because it was bad enough when it was Cedric, she thinks. Bad enough when Cho would waltz into the common room at Merlin-knew-when in the morning (long after all the giggling first-years had fallen asleep and it was just Marietta waiting up for her like a sodding mother hen) wearing that radiant smile that always used to make her appear even more beautiful than she always was. Bad enough when Marietta would have to listen to Cho singing the boy's praises whilst Marietta sat back and hmm'ed and haw'ed and wondered whether Cho would mind terribly if she just ripped 'Ceddy Bear's' stupid, perfect head off.

But now she has to hold her- has to console her every night before she, Marietta (but also Cho), cries herself to sleep. Now she has to tell Cho that it's okay to move on with that scrawny Potter boy and his great ugly scar (because "Cedric would have wanted it this way"). Now ( _now_ ) Marietta has to tell her that it's okay to kiss Harry Potter in the Room of Requirement after they've all left to their respective dormitories. Now Marietta's always having to reassure Cho- now she has to tell Cho that of _course_ The Boy Who Just Won't Bloody _Die_ Already isn't cheating with that insufferable Hermione Granger (because ew). That, being a hormonal teenage boy and all, of _course_ the only girl he truly cares for is Cho (because what boy in their right mind would choose buck-toothed, bushy-haired Hermione Granger when they could have beautiful, lovely Cho Chang?).

And it isn't enough that Cho's beautiful smile died with Cedric- no, now Cho has to try and move on by shagging her way through as much of the Hogwarts population (given, of course, the sparse but strict requirements of a pulse and a Y chromosome ((and even the former is occasionally overlooked, Marietta thinks sulkily when she's bored and alone and can finally allow herself a brief, well-earned moment of pettiness and self-pity))) as she can fit into a twenty-four  hour period. (And Merlin forbid Cho ever actually succeed in nicking Granger's precious time-turner, because there isn't enough testosterone in the world as they know it). And Marietta has to sit there and back her up like a good best friend.

And really, she thinks, it's not fair at all that she has to put aside her own heartbreak because Cho refuses to accept _hers_. Really, she thinks, it's not fair at all that Potter is the one Cho seeks out when she's in the mood for a meaningless snog, and Marietta when she's regretting it. She thinks she could maybe handle it if it were the other way around.

Potter's probably a shite snogger anyway.

But when Cho comes back from Hogsmeade, fresh tears forming puffy pink trails down porcelain cheeks, her eyes flashing with betrayal and hurt because Potter abandoned her for that know-it-all Granger _again,_ Marietta's thinking maybe she's had about enough.

It's for Cho's own good, she thinks as she makes her way up to Professor Umbridge's office. Cho doesn't need more heartbreak in her life.

(Nor does Marietta.)

The next morning, she wakes up with the word 'SNEAK' tattooed across her face in ghastly, red pimples, and she can't make it go away.

Funny, that. That's two things that won't go away.

When Potter storms by her in one of his stupid, self-righteous mood swings he's grown so fond of, she meets Cho's gaze and watches, heart breaking in her chest, as those dark, almond-shaped eyes harden and her beloved brushes coldly past her, walking faster to catch up with The Boy Marietta Can Never Be.

The fact that Cho defends her to His Royal Self-Righteousness is of small comfort to Marietta, as several weeks later finds Cho crying in Marietta's arms again because Potter's gone and done something he shouldn't have again, and Marietta cooes that he doesn't mean it over and over and over _again_.

Sometimes she thinks maybe Granger should have hexed the word 'STUPID' onto her face instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a story I wrote ages ago on FanFiction.net. I transferred it here because FanFiction.net seems to have severely dropped in quality of works recently so I'm trying to move all my works that I kind of like over here since this is where I'll be for the most part. i just added a fewf words here and there and updated it a bit to try and make it a LITTLE more canon compliant (I realize now years later that the timeline is a little off xP). Anyway, please leave a comment/review if you can, they're always appreciated! :)


End file.
